kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Brawlball
Kirby Brawlball is a pinball sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. It is unlocked by collecting up to 15 medals. Gameplay Like Kirby's Pinball Land and most pinball machines, the player controls two flippers which hit the ball (which happens to be Kirby) to prevent it from falling into the bottom hole, or sink. In this sub-game, the player needs to tap on the on-screen button which controls the corresponding flipper. Alternatively, the player can use the L and R buttons to control the flippers. Unlike in traditional pinball games, the player is given only one "ball," and the game is over immediately after Kirby falls through the bottom hole of the main field just once (unless multiball has been activated). Kine initially plugs the sink and protects Kirby from falling into it, but if Kine saves Kirby once, Kine moves away and the hole becomes a danger. However, Kine can appear again if the player manages to hit all the moles on the left and right side of the board. Two Grindarr kickbacks in the left and right drains near the flippers will also shoot Kirby back onto the pinball field should he fall on top of them, but will then disappear, leaving Kirby helpless should he fall into the same drain again. A hole on the upper right side of the field spins a slot machine underneath the field, which can trigger various random effects. These include activating Bio Spark and Tac as interactive elements for a limited time, returning the Grindarr kickbacks if they have been used, or spawning another Kirby for multiball play. When Biospark and Tac are active, moving the left flipper will cause Biospark to throw a dagger across the field at a downwards angle, and moving the right flipper will cause Tac to shoot out his hand, catching Kirby if he is at a specific point in the loop at the top of the field. Hitting Kirby with a dagger awards a score bonus, and successfully catching Kirby with Tac will cause Kirby to be teleported into a safe position above a random flipper. If Biospark is hit by Kirby when active, he will swing his dagger and send Kirby flying away in the opposite direction at high speed. Levels In Level 1, the player needs to get Kirby into King Dedede's mouth to be warped to a different pinball field with a boss fight against Whispy Woods. In the next three levels, however, Kirby must collect a number of stars before Dedede opens his mouth again and grants access to the next boss fights - Lololo & Lalala in Level 2, Heavy Lobster in Level 3, and Marx in Level 4. Stars appear one at a time in random locations all over the field, and will not start appearing until Kirby has been dropped into the lower hole on the right side of the top screen. Each time a star is collected, it flies to the top of the field and combines with others to gradually form a Warp Star, which flies into Dedede's head to open his mouth when completed. The only way to hurt the bosses is by sending Kirby hurtling into them. Once Marx is defeated, the game is won. The bosses retain their traditional attacks, but several of them are modified to fit a pinball game. *Whispy's apple-dropping attacks are removed. *Lololo & Lalala now have Blocky assisting them. *Heavy Lobster no longer jumps around like it does in the Halberd. Its flamethrower attack is changed into shooting cannonballs which explode into flames. It is the only Brawlball boss who can actively dodge Kirby, and can become temporarily intangible if hit rapidly enough (i.e. if the ball becomes stuck behind Heavy Lobster). *Marx's gigantic laser and arrow attacks now point downwards, and he performs his cutter attack twice (4 waves). Being hit by the laser will completely stop Kirby's movement, then send him falling directly downwards. Marx utilizes pieces of his thorny vines as shields. During the fight, Marx's small jester form bounces leisurely on a ball along the bottom half of the field, who disappears and produces two additional Kirbys if his body is hit. The jester Marx will then reappear after a certain amount of time, and up to ten additional Kirbys can potentially be stockpiled from him. After the giant Marx uses his black hole attack, he spits out the Kirbys pulled into the black hole. Secret Area If the player collects enough stars after Dedede's mouth has already opened, a Warp Star will linger at the top of the board instead of flying into Dedede. The Warp Star can then be used to warp into a secret level. In this board, the player can play a game of roulette that's shown on the top screen for a limited time. Two Waddle Doos also appear in this board, and they'll shoot Beam Whips to push Kirby upwards. By rolling over each of the buttons on the top screen, Kirby can stop the roulette to earn extra points or to make additional Kirbys come into play. The bonus game ends when reither time runs out or all the Kirbys onscreen fall down the hole at the bottom of the board. Boss Rush Mode Once Kirby defeats Marx, the game shows a tip: Press and hold Right, Select, and B on the title screen. If done correctly, the player will hear and see a cat go across the bottom of the screen. When the touch screen is tapped, Kirby will play against all four of the game's bosses. If Kirby manages to defeat all of them, the player is given a congratulations screen and is allowed to continue fighting the bosses for points until Kirby falls between the flippers and ends the game. Music Trivia *Several of the sprites (such as those of Tac, Bio Spark, and the Waddle Doos) are from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Kirby Brawlball, the Music Player, and Strato Patrol EOS are the only parts of Kirby Mass Attack to use any buttons on the DS other than the Start button. *The cat that appears when the player enters the code is a reference to Kirby's Pinball Land. The sub-game's Japanese logo is also based on Kirby's Pinball Land’s Japanese logo. Gallery KMA Brawlball Enemies 2.png|The main game area KMA BrawlBall tutorial1.png|Tutorial KMA BrawlBall tutorial2.png|Tutorial References ja:カービィのたいけつ! ピンボール Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack